Bloo's Brothers/Transcript
Transcript Boy: In conclustion those are the top 50 reason why i chose this pencil sharpener as my object for show and tell. Bloo: Kids Shocked, Bloo takes tired Boooriiing! Boring! i mean, am i right? Tell me I'm not the only on thinking it. I mean, jeez, come on! Talk about bore snore. Mac's Teacher: Mac, maybe you and your, uh, friend would like to go next.gets off the chair Bloo: grabs mac Thank you. Lets show them how to really knock 1 out of the park.turns up from mac Mac: '''"My show and tell this week is my imaginary friend. His name is Bloo" '''Kids: Wooooo! Mac: "He is relly neat." Kids: Aahhh Mac: We do lots of near things together." Bloo: I'm going to the ice charades! I'm going to the ice charades! I'm going to the ice charades! I'm going to the ice charades! I like that quote. It just goes over and over and over again. I'm going to the ice charades! I'm going to the ice charades! I'm going to the ice charades! I'm going to the ice charades! Yeah, I like that quote. It makes me fell like I could do anything or go everywhere. (Dissolve to night.) I'm going to the ice charades! I'm going to the ice charades! All: WHAT? Wilt: We're trying to sleep. Bloo: Sorry. Murray Wiggle: This is the story of a man who lived a long time ago. His name was Uncle Noah. Uncle Noah had to save some animals from a flood. So he built a really big boat. He called that big boat Uncle Noah's Ark. There were some ducks on the ark and the ducks went "quack". Can you do that with us? The ducks went "quack". Kids: Quack. Murray Wiggle: The cows went "mooooo"! Kids: Moo. Murray Wiggle: Uncle Noah had a rooster on the ark and the rooster went "cock-a-doodle-doo"! Kids: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Murray Wiggle: There were some cats on the ark and they made a terrible row. They went "meow". Kids: Meow. Murray Wiggle: There was a pig on the ark and the pig went "oink". How did that pig go? It went "oink". There were some goats on the ark and the goats shook their heads and they went "maa maa". Kids: Maa maa. Murray Wiggle: Let me see, what else was there on the ark? (Greg answers some donkey's) Some donkey's. Let's see some long ears, donkeys. And the donkeys went "eee aww, eee aww". Kids: Eee aww, eee aww. Murray Wiggle: Gee, it was noisy on the ark, but lots of fun, too. Let's come on board Uncle Noah's Ark. Uncle Noah's Ark Verse 1 A long long time ago As all you folks should know Uncle Noah built himself an Ark (Now that's a boat folks) For forty days and nights The rain was quite a fright The animals nearly tore the Ark apart Chorus The ducks went quack The cows went moo The rooster cock-a-doodle-doo The old tom cat sure raised an awful row The little pig squealed The billy goat baaaed The bullfrog said "Biggest rain we ever had" Uncle Noah's Ark is a mad house now Verse 2 The horses and cattle and fowl of the air Even the long eared donkey was there The ducks went quack The cows went moo The rooster cock-a-doodle-doo All were there at Uncle Noah's Ark Chorus Verse 2 Category:Episode transcripts